1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for operating a starter of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a rule, familiar pinion-based starter systems are designed in such a way that they follow a sequence control. Intermediate states, such as the striking of a tooth of a starter pinion on a tooth of a starter ring gear during meshing of the starter pinion with the starter ring gear, are bridged via spring travels, so that an electric relay contact in a solenoid-operated switch of the starter is able to be closed, even though the pinion is not yet engaged with a ring gear, i.e., the starter ring gear of an engine flywheel. An electric motor of the starter system already starts up in this state, and the gear wheels mesh due to the rotary motion.
Because of its mechanical impacts on the teeth and at the limit stop, this process is prone to bring about wear and causes noise emissions. Especially in the case of vehicles having a start/stop function, this leads to negative comfort characteristics of the vehicle when starting the engine. Furthermore, the starter system must be constructed more sturdily in order to ensure cycle life with respect to starting, especially for vehicles having a start/stop function. This leads to increased costs and considerable manufacturing expenditure.